


【Tei灿】一隅之地

by Nekoro_886



Category: tei灿
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekoro_886/pseuds/Nekoro_886





	【Tei灿】一隅之地

这种情况说到底还是少见的。

在接到电话的时候，Tei嘴里的动作一顿，情绪上下起伏两秒，最后定格在安全范围之内。差一格就变红的那种。  
看了看手里吃到一半的炸鸡，他叹了口气，嘴里嘟嘟哝哝着“真是个混小子”，一边用温和的嗓音回应电话那头明显也喝了不少的朋友。待挂了电话，Tei伸手去抽纸巾，一点点把自己油腻的指头擦拭干净，才去卫生间洗手。  
擦干了手上的水取了外套，Tei口罩一戴帽子一扣，车钥匙丁零当啷塞进口袋，拉开门双手插进兜里把门关上——当然，是用脚。  
因为是用脚关门的缘故，门板和门框相撞的声响并不轻，这种时候就要对毫无怨言的邻居心怀感激，可惜向来温柔礼貌的Tei此时却无暇顾及。  
让我知道如果有什么发生了就死定了。心里恶狠狠地冲着没有名谓的人发泄担忧和怒火，手下拧动车钥匙，脚底踩下油门，跟随导航前往目的地。

停好车拔下钥匙，Tei不自在地拉了拉口罩，直接从酒吧后门进入其中。  
许是酒吧里的背景音乐是令人精神放松的舒缓乐曲，也可能是昏黄安宁的灯光设置，先前对酒吧的假象被翻覆，Tei口罩之下的脸色缓和了不少。  
先前电话里的电流声滋啦滋啦，加上那头喝大了的口齿不清，Tei可以说是根本没听到那群人所在的确切位置。按耐下心底逐渐翻涌起来的不快，压低了帽沿穿梭在桌椅间，因为走得有些急不小心衣摆碰擦到其他顾客，还不得不弯起一双大眼以表歉意。  
这个点，这些人，不外乎都被酒精浸泡，眼前尽是模糊的光斑，不会知道碰到自己的人正是电视里杂志上大放异彩的“唱歌的人”——对此Tei才放心在表达自己歉意之际，又不去注意表情管理。  
当他终于在二楼角落里找到隔间里的三个人的时候，其中两个已经上身前倾趴在方桌上，有些意识不清了。唯独先前那个给自己打电话的朋友还算正常，只不过大着舌头说的话，Tei还是没听明白。  
耳畔是不曾停歇过的循环音乐播放，眼前是被昏黄顶灯和悬空装饰分割成无数几何图形割花的画面。Tei弯腰架起角落里那个人，卷曲蓬松的长发自然垂下，打下的重重阴影将脸藏了个严实。  
当那人靠上胸口的时候，Tei就闻到了不怎么轻的酒气，男人不悦地拧起眉头却没有说什么，将人向上托了托，确保对方不会摔跤后冲还坐在原位的友人出声致歉。  
我们就先回家了。Tei向着两位共同的友人点了点头。

喝多了的赵灿衡意外得不难搞。  
担心直着上半身坐在副驾驶位上不舒服，Tei架着半昏半睡的同居人站在自己车门前陷入沉思……花了两分钟理清思路，决定将其安顿在后座位上。  
时日正值秋意逢寒，对方身上裹着不算厚的外套，此时倒却显得松松垮垮。Tei叹气一声拉开车门，弯腰将东倒西歪的人塞进车里，赵灿衡嘴里嘟哝两句Tei没听清，只见体格相对纤细的男人蜷缩起指头搔挠两下长着胡须的下巴，Tei在帽沿下的眼睛眨了眨，感觉心底好像也被同居人挠了。  
收拾好情绪确保对方不会因为自己刹车而滚下来，Tei才放心退出后座碰上车门，转而做上了驾驶位。  
落座扣上安全带，Tei伸手去调整后视镜，在不影响安全行驶的前提下，他将那面小镜子掰成也能看见后排人影的视角，以确定能够两者兼顾。后视镜里，赵灿衡下意识拉扯了两下自己的外套，将半张脸藏了进去，蓬松卷曲的发丝铺在车垫上，像是刚刚遭受了一场洗劫。  
——对于这个认知，Tei咽了咽口水，抽回了自己的视线。

一路无言，这是两人同时在车里时从不曾发生的。  
往日里只要两人身处一个空间，就会有滔滔不绝的话题可说——关于这点，Tei有时候也会产生困惑：自己和赵灿衡为什么可以有那么多话可说呢？  
相比较之下自己是话多的那个，很多时候赵灿衡只是笑，点头附和。低沉的嗓音总算有了配得上的粗犷外表，等红灯的时候他自己总是忍不住上手去摸两下有些卷曲的络腮胡。  
对此赵灿衡总是露出些许嫌弃的表情，身体倒是巍然不动，心情还不错的时候甚至会扬起下巴做出迎合的姿态。  
真像只长毛的猫咪。Tei在对方有意无意的纵容之下摸了个爽，在信号灯翻绿的前一秒收回手挂上档，重新将汽车发动。  
有时候也会碰上赵灿衡话多的情况，自己专注开车所以闭嘴不言，赵灿衡就开始自己找乐子。播放音乐哼上两句，兴致来了还会举着蓝牙话筒凑到自己面前来“邀请”合唱——对此自己总是无可奈何，一边叹气指出自己在开车要安全驾驶，一边在对方哼唱完第一句后还是跟上了第二句……这么想自己也的确是惯着他。  
Tei趁着信号灯尚未跳转的时间里，又忍不住抬头去瞄了两眼后座的人。喝得烂醉的猫咪已经翻了个身面朝靠背窝了进去，以Tei的角度，只能看见乱成一团的长发。  
又要梳很久才能理通了。  
在信号灯转绿的时候，Tei忽然想到往日里，都是些什么时候，对方的头发会变得这么乱。指腹擦过头皮的触感仿佛还粘腻在上面，几根发丝拧成一股的韧劲好像还缠绕在指间……一时之间觉得有些热，Tei单手扯了扯外套的领口，露出内里深色的薄款毛衣。  
说来这件衣服好像前两天赵灿衡还穿过，被自己抓包的时候也只是笑，弯起来的眼睛亮晶晶的。即使知道那只是室内光线的反射，Tei还是忍不住捏扯着同居人的脸，在柔软的嘴唇上印上一个吻。

凌晨两点半的时候，Tei拐下方向盘，驶入了地下车库。这个居住区以安保工作和隐私保护出了名，所以会有很多身份较为特殊或是职业特别的人居住，自然其中也有相当一部分人的夜生活丰富——可是今天，自己这片区域却是意外安静。  
过于空旷的停车库里一点轮胎摩擦地面的声响都会引起不小的噪音，Tei轻车熟路找到自己的停车位，拉上手刹，转而去副驾驶的抽屉里去取前方挡风玻璃的遮阳挡——平时这种事情都是赵灿衡做的。捏着手里的铝箔制品哗啦哗啦作响，Tei按牢吸盘，心里忍不住得嘀咕。  
也不知道到底是在抱怨对方喝多了，还是一下子不习惯做对方做的事。  
确保前挡风玻璃的遮阳挡已经固定完毕，Tei开门下车，调头钻进后座去固定后挡。人高马大的Tei刚钻进去半个身子，就闻到了躺在那里的人呼出的酒气，皱了皱鼻子在心里暗自安排上禁酒议程，专心去做固定工作。  
说起来，要给停在地下车库里的汽车装遮阳挡还是赵灿衡的主意。  
Tei是一个自信强大，惯于运筹帷幄的人，所以他选择最安全的居住地、最能守住秘密的工作人员，加上自身的自律，Tei一直都让自己成为那个看上去没有秘密、一身清爽的公众人物。而赵灿衡却仿佛与他截然相反，他温驯、自知，却摸不清道路，眼前一片迷雾。Tei像狂风，又像艳阳，为赵灿衡提供了照亮前方的光，又灌进衣领使他清醒前行。  
赵灿衡有些方面总是得过且过，随遇而安，但这也是韧劲的表现。折不断，压不垮，流下的眼泪又被风带走，面上干爽，眼里也尽是温柔。  
就是这样蓬松柔软的赵灿衡，在两人交往的过程中，发现了两人共有范围内日渐增多的双人份物品。车载香水、后视镜上的挂件、后排放置的玩偶……普通又不起眼，却又透露了更多私人信息。  
于是赵灿衡建议给车里贴上遮阳挡，以便藏起属于两个人的小秘密。  
Tei本不愿意，在他看来这些并不足以畏惧，甚至觉得赵灿衡在害羞。嬉笑着想要以拥抱蒙混过关，不想赵灿衡却笑着拒绝了他的怀抱，认认真真拉着他的手，告诉他，自己不允许自己成为他身边埋得最深、一旦引爆就是最致命的雷。  
说这话的时候赵灿衡还是在笑，别在耳后的头发滑下来一缕，Tei看着自己的同居人半晌，最后收起玩闹的笑容，低头吻上了对方的指骨。  
我听你的。Tei压低嗓音，眼底是自己也料想不到的浓稠爱意。  
“…唔……”在Tei固定好最后一个吸盘的时候，窝在后排座位的猫咪终于有了转醒的迹象，他下意识地想抬臀做一贯的拉伸，突然被谁搂住腰部，牵制住了动作，“……嗯？”  
喝了酒又加上长时间的闭口不言，冒出表达困惑的声音听着像从蜜罐里捞出来一般，黏糊又醇厚，让人产生了食指大动的错觉——起码，Tei就产生了这种错觉。  
他咽了咽口水，觉得有些饿了。  
现在零点过去一个小时多，居住的这栋楼里也没有多少经常三班倒的邻居，所以停车场也是寂静一片。而正是这样的寂静，让Tei的心脏不合时宜地鼓动起来，一下又一下撞着胸腔，好像在催促着他要做点什么了不得的事情。  
天花板上的灯光发出冰凉的光，苍白的光纤从Tei的肩头空隙漏进奔驰的后座，趴在那里的男人慢慢转动脑袋，卷曲的发丝和卫衣布料摩擦着真皮坐垫套，那双常年盛着甜美的眼睛此时泛着湿润的水意，他的视线在逐渐聚焦，最后凝聚在Tei的面孔之上。赵灿衡还有些晕，融进血液里的酒精让他浑身发软，同时也忽略了那双始终握住自己腰侧的双手。  
“是镐京吗……”  
像是粘稠的麦芽糖，舌头翻搅着糖水——谁能拒绝凌晨时分看到香甜的食物呢？身下人的尾音和甜蜜随着车门的关上，一同进入了Tei的嘴。  
“哈、……镐京……”  
碍于狭小空间和姿势的禁锢，赵灿衡不得不半撅着屁股费劲地扭过头，张着嘴任由身上的男人叼着自己的舌头，用着蛮横的力气吮吸。吞咽也变得艰难，因为反复吮吸和舌肉之间的推搡唾液被挤出口腔，打湿了胡须。  
感受到不适的赵灿衡扭动着身体想要表达自己的不快，为了工作而常年保持健身习惯让他的臀部紧致又富有弹性，当赵灿衡的臀肉蹭过身后人的某一处时，一个事实在他的脑海深处炸开。醉意散去大半，他瞪大了双眼伸手去推牢牢握住自己腰的那双手。  
“等、别在这里——”  
“嘘……”  
Tei尚还湿润的嘴唇不知何时放过了自己的唇舌，湿热的气息上游落在耳畔，耳朵的皮肤薄又敏感，被纳入口腔啃咬的时候赵灿衡感到一股电流从后腰上窜，冲进大脑惹来浑身的麻软。他拧起眉头，手指曲起揪紧了袖管——交往多年的两人自然将对方的一言一行了如指掌，哪里会有感觉，哪里摸了就会发软，哪里亲了就会像打开了开关一样无法控制……赵灿衡在发出第一声喘息的时候，就知道自己逃不掉了。  
卫衣的里面还有一件轻薄但贴身的打底衫，Tei的体温向来温热，或许是因为身体素质好，也可能只是因为平时食量大，足够撑起这具身体所需要的的热量和能量。所以当Tei挑开打底衫指腹触上肌肤的时候，赵灿衡没有觉得冷，相反，因为冷空气侵入而惹来的一身鸡皮疙瘩在Tei的抚摸之下逐渐平息。  
喝过酒的身体有些烫，和Tei的温度刚好相配，那双手一路往上捏住乳尖的时候，赵灿衡已经顺从地仰面靠在了另一侧车门上，双腿分开，以温驯的姿态接受了Tei就地发情的强势。他探出双手，自后背向上攀住Tei的肩膀，赵灿衡仰着脑袋，重新吻住了男人的唇。  
要说为什么Tei会如此大胆地在地下车库进行一些彼此都心知肚明的事情还行得明目张胆，自然是笃定自家的恋人不会真正反抗……如此说来，还要怪赵灿衡对他的一贯纵容。  
两人从二十代的尾巴起就一见如故，携手至今，对彼此的性格又怎会不知？  
毕竟还是冬天，离了口腔的乳尖被冷空气包裹颤颤巍巍站起来，胸脯和小腹暴露在外，健康的肤色上被光影分割成不规则的几何形，Tei垂下视线，有些迷恋地用指尖划拉两下，又托起了男人的臀部。屁股高抬后腰悬空，转而去抓车窗上的扶手才阻止了自己险些掉下后座的糗事发生，赵灿衡吸了口气配合地曲起膝盖努力让自己架在男人的肩头，酒精还在体内作祟四肢控制不住地发软，掌心沁出的汗液让他有些力不从心。在单手扯开皮带的下一秒，逐渐减少的摩擦力让他握不住扶手，上半身一滑后脑勺还是磕在了车窗边缘。  
“…痛、………”  
闷哼刚溢出鼻腔，一只温热的大手从耳畔往后探，手指穿过长长的发丝掌心恰好附上磕到的那处。身前人笑起来，丝毫没有发觉自己才是罪魁祸首，男人像哄孩子一般靠过去，细碎的吻落在他的额头。又像在哄猫。  
明明不着调自己倒也从善如流地接受了。赵灿衡再次在心里为自己的纵容叹了口气，裤子早在抚慰的亲吻来临之前被顺势剥去，双足被布料缠上，Tei也不再客气捉着他的小腿双腿并拢摆成了半侧身的姿势。  
“乖……嘘，你去找找，我摸不到。”  
早就因为先前的亲热而勃起的赵灿衡现在还负起了摸索安全套的责任——不得不说，如若亲朋好友需要坐车借车，两人必然在他人上车之前就要把整辆车的角角落落都仔细检查一遍，虽说两人都不是车震爱好者，但是基于擦枪走火的次数并不在少数，也为了彼此的方便，所以两人总会心照不宣地在车里的一些地方塞上那么一两个套以便不时之需——而正因为如此，赵灿衡找起来才更加费劲。他被压制住了下半身，光裸的臀部甚至可以感知到呼吸逐渐加重的男人正在解开他自己的裤子，金属制的皮带扣擦过臀尖，惹得他打了个冷颤。  
“呼……摸、摸到了……”顶着半勃的状态，赵灿衡咬着下唇，终于在后座粉缝隙里摸到了不知何时塞进去的安全套，他捏着薄薄一片撕开，属于恋人的热量已经随着动作的调整往上顶了顶，他反手伸过去，在Tei另一只手的共同合作下套了进去，“进去、套好了……什么时候放在那里的啊……”  
就算是这种情况下他的抱怨也是柔软的，Tei无声地笑起来，将犹如撒娇的哼哼藏进心里吃进肚子，他重新握住恋人的腰一手掰开臀缝，那里有一张瑟缩的小嘴，就算不看Tei也知道，赵灿衡同样也在期待。  
他沉下腰弓着脊背，就着套上的那点润滑剂，一点点将自己埋进了恋人的身体。  
“啊……要疯了、”  
本就紧致的肠道加上酒精点燃的体温，Tei刚进入一半掐在腰上的手不自觉地加重了力道，这下惹来了赵灿衡的轻呼。环抱住恋人的脖颈将脸埋入，他的额头正熨在颈窝的皮肤，下身的那处被Tei的那根东西逐渐撑开。  
尽管恋人控制欲是众所周知的强，赵灿衡对此也总是抱着好脾气的纵容态度，但是在性事上，Tei却从来没有一意孤行得来要求过他什么——即使态度强硬，但当赵灿衡对他说不的时候，Tei就算硬得发疼也会收手。  
换来的是赵灿衡柔软的口腔这件事暂且不提。  
所以Tei是温柔的，让赵灿衡像是陷进了大大的棉花堆里，连指缝间也填满了对方。  
赵灿衡小幅度地吸着气，肚皮随着呼吸起伏，而皮肉之下的那根阴茎，也在肠肉无意识地吮吸中到达了不可再忍的状态。Tei的手臂鼓起又松下，他偏过头，嘴唇埋进恋人蓬松柔软的发丝，里面除了两人同款的洗发水的味道之外，还有酒吧里的烟酒气息。  
就像在拥抱生活本身。  
对于这个认知，Tei忍不住再次向前压了压，男根深入几分从而换来了身下人难耐地呻吟，“我们灿衡啊……我可以动了吗？”他的声音总是惹得人的心脏躁动不已，赵灿衡是个平凡的人，所以他用力点了点头，指尖扣紧了男人的肩头。  
得到了意料之中的应允，男人迫不及待又谨慎地慢慢抽出半根，又再次顶入……重复的过程中，赵灿衡浑身肌肉都紧绷着，放在平日里，可能那双线条优美的双腿应该正缠着自己的腰，坦荡又羞涩地勾着自己想要更多。突然，一声低呼在狭窄的车厢内冒出，就像突然滴入清水中的墨，丝丝晕开，勾得人想捉又捉不住。  
——这也怪不得赵灿衡，自己与Tei厮混多年，早就对于这种快乐习以为常。屁股里整根没入的东西在退出时恰好擦过体内那处惹人发疯的点，犹如电流一般的快感顺着脊柱直窜大脑，惹得他控制不住得收缩括约肌。  
Tei的闷哼像是开闸前的最后一声警报，接下来的十几分钟里赵灿衡也不再拥有对自己身体的控制权——谁能在灭顶的快感里完全掌握住自己呢？  
滑腻的安全套加上逐渐松动的下身，Tei握紧了恋人手感相当不错的腰，用力顶入后又退出，份量相当可观的下体在完全勃起的状态总是让赵灿衡又喜欢又害怕。圆润的龟头在重重蹭过腺体的时候，他的身体不可抑制地抽搐了一下，指尖下滑攥紧男人的外套，眼角的湿意也一点点渗出。  
太舒服……又太过了。  
赵灿衡的眼泪滚进发丛里的时候Tei没有看见，他松开一只手去搂身下人的后背将其圈入怀中——这是他向来爱做的动作，他把赵灿衡划进自己的圈子里，把他捂得严严实实，却又透出藏不住的光彩让旁人瞧见。赵灿衡很好，但是赵灿衡是他的。  
舔了舔嘴唇，Tei扣着怀里人的肩膀，一手按住歪斜在一边的大腿，耸动着将自己在恋人体内进出，动作之大以至于让赵灿衡都能模糊地感觉到车子在晃动。镐京顶得好用力……在恋人怀里一颠一颠的，赵灿衡的脸颊蹭着柔软的毛衣，整个人像泡在了性快感里浑身发软，前面挺立许久的下体也随着动作晃动，时不时擦过Tei的衣服，又惹来一阵战栗。  
“哈……嗯、镐京……镐京……”  
他念叨着他的名字，低哑的嗓音带着些许颤抖，顶端冒出的前液沾在了恋人的衣服下摆，在摇晃着拉开距离的时候牵扯出淫靡的丝线。Tei的名字被赵灿衡含在嘴里，融进了身体，他舒服极了，袜子里的脚趾因为阴茎一次次地挤压腺体而蜷缩起来，他艰难地松开一只手，想去摸摸自己，结果后背上的手突然调转方向，勾住他卷曲的发尾拉拽。  
吃痛而仰起头，顺着男人施力的方向露出自己的脖颈，赵灿衡讪讪收回手，重新将自己缩回了那个温暖的怀抱。Tei垂下视线，恰好可以看见恋人安分乖巧的模样——他的强势磕进血骨，有人受不了这点，而他的成功也同样离不开这个算不上缺点的缺点。赵灿衡是他人生的意外，他庆幸相遇，他甘之如饴。  
心下不可控制地柔软了下来，车厢内的温度随着两人体温的上升而上升，Tei有些热了，他的鬓角潮湿，俯下身向怀中人靠过去。赵灿衡合了合眼，他本不是什么听之任之的好脾气，可是对上这个一见如故、最后还发展到了如今关系的男人，他就溃不成军。  
Tei伸出手他就知道要把什么交给他，有时候是手机，有时候是衣服，有时候是自己的手……所以现在的Tei向着自己靠过来，赵灿衡知道，这时候他要把自己送上去。  
湿热的唇舌在下巴上着陆，粗糙的舌面摩擦胡须造成的怪异感偏偏让尾骨发麻，赵灿衡轻哼着夹了夹屁股里的那根东西，换来的是狠戾的冲撞。自己的阴茎立在前边无人问津，体内暴涨的快感却是愈演愈烈，赵灿衡的眼泪又下来了，他张着嘴呼吸，像一条快要溺死在金镐京身下的鱼。  
Tei当然知道赵灿衡要什么，纵然强势但单方面的索取从来不是他的爱好。他松开长时间掐住腰的掌，转而去握住滑腻不堪的下体，赵灿衡憋了很久，方才偷偷摸摸想去套弄证明已经濒临极限，Tei的控制欲体现在方方面面，高潮的控制也在他所需要掌控的范围之内。  
赵灿衡射了，断断续续的，白浊随着恋人的手一点一点溢出，滴滴答答溅在小腹上，还有零星几滴落在衣服上，但没有人发现。Tei也射了，他的吻顺着赵灿衡的下巴滑至喉结，男人的喉结他一直都很喜欢，小巧，无时不刻在吸引着他来品尝——现在的Tei也的确遵从了心声，张嘴含咬住那块软骨的时候，他用力碾过肠道里的那处，赵灿衡的喉结动了动，呻吟被他吃进肚子没有发出多余的声音。  
体内的软肉痉挛着含住Tei高潮过后的东西，赵灿衡像是累极了，也不管脖子上多余的口水和可能留下的咬痕向下滑去，整个上半身缩在后座上，蓬松的发丝因为沾着汗水而拧成几缕搭在额前，看着有些狼狈。Tei喘了两口气慢慢恢复到正常，他按在恋人的大腿慢慢将自己抽出，在抽离的瞬间肛口状似挽留一般发出轻轻的一声“啵”，Tei的动作一顿，慢慢露出了笑容。  
他一手将用过的安全套打结收拾好，一手去探指摸索刚刚被自己用过的入口，那里还张开了小嘴，随着赵灿衡的呼吸而微微收缩。赵灿衡是累的，而做爱后的出汗量让他脱离了酒精的掌控逐渐转醒，脑海中闪过方才的画面，他闷哼一声抬手把自己的脸藏了起来。  
“我们灿衡在干什么，是在害羞吗？”显然，Tei不会放过这种时候的他，男人的声音还染着未退的情欲，他坐在了剩余空间不多的后座位上，那只拨弄后穴的手却没有停止过动作，“又不是第一次在车上做了，在害羞什么呢？啊……刚才你身体里好热，是因为喝过酒的关系吗。”  
赵灿衡的屁股被玩得发痒，他含含糊糊地摇头，不知道是针对恋人的调侃还是在拒绝后头的手指。停车场里的灯光从车窗外透进来，由于玻璃上贴了单向透视膜，白得发冷的光洒在两人身上已经变得晦暗不清，Tei还在笑，指尖拨弄着肛口的软肉，那里还残留着安全套上的润滑剂。  
“灿衡啊……”  
Tei又叫他，赵灿衡歪歪斜斜躺在车座上，手不安分地摸到小腹，去搔挠逐渐凝固而附着在皮肤上的精液。他望着他，看到男人嘴唇可爱的弧度，张了张嘴正想说点什么，一段指节照顾也不打一声便钻进了潮湿温暖的入口。  
赵灿衡抓着袖管捂住自己的嘴唇，眼角的艳红藏在阴影里，Tei的手指似是漫不经心，在那处刚刚经历过高潮还敏感着的肉里随意按压刮挠，指甲堪堪擦过一处，赵灿衡的后腰弹动，没有任何遮掩的下体出现的变化全部落在Tei的眼里。  
他又笑了，抿着嘴唇就像平日里拍照时一样，赵灿衡看着都觉得可爱，明明年龄来说是个大叔了，自己却怎么看都觉得可爱——可是现在的赵灿衡不这么认为，他的脊背悉悉索索冒起鸡皮疙瘩，人类体内那点动物性的本能告诉他这事儿还没完。可惜他逃不掉。  
所以当他被翻过身按在车窗上从身后再次进入的时候，他都懒得去确认对方有没有好好戴上套。  
面颊上的热度尚未完全退却，贴在冰凉的玻璃上形成的温度差让赵灿衡打了个机灵，他的膝盖分开着跪在椅面上，身后的男人贴着他，柔软的毛衣料子搭在他的后腰上——是和体内凶器给予自己的，全然不同的感觉。  
由于是今晚的第二次，赵灿衡的屁股比第一次来得更好进入，Tei在玩弄恋人的时候就已经硬了起来，而对方温顺无害的态度无疑是在自己的欲火上浇油——但其实不管赵灿衡做什么，他总是能对他硬起来。听上去像个色情狂，可是面对这样被自己喜欢的人，再冷淡的人也会为之心动吧。  
Tei搂着赵灿衡的腰，这一次没了薄膜的阻隔，肉贴肉的摩擦更能让彼此感受到彼此的存在，所以赵灿衡在酒醒得差不多了的情况下，还是默认了对方的占有。他额头抵着玻璃，双手有些不稳地去抓住椅背，微微下陷的腰承受着男人小幅度的冲撞。  
不同于方才的掠夺，这一次的Tei节奏温和，一次一次却又不容拒绝地磨过那处腺体，赵灿衡的身体连同精神都放松了下来，他半合着眼，鼻腔里溢出清浅的呻吟。从口鼻中呼出的白气模糊了车窗玻璃，细小的水珠慢慢凝结于此，如果此时让旁人看到……  
赵灿衡猛地睁开双眼，因为动作幅度较大撞到了身后的人，Tei被夹得轻哼一声，有些不明所以地去亲眼前毛茸茸的脑袋，“怎么了……嗯？”  
“好像、好像有人来了。”  
声音轻而急促，赵灿衡原先泛红的脸颊此时血色尽退——他屏息望着窗外，心里不断祈祷希望刚才听到的脚步声是自己的错觉——可惜事与愿违，许是最近逐渐增多的工作用去了他的好运，当他看到三名少女出现在视野里的时候，赵灿衡仿佛听见了自己血管里血液逆流而行的声音。  
他开始痛恨没有拒绝第二次开始的自己了。  
凌晨两点有余三点不到，通常普通人这个点应该在家里呼呼大睡，而不是出现在不属于自己家的别人居所楼下的停车库里。Tei搬新家的消息不算个秘密，但也绝不到公开透明化的地步，这三名少女又显然不是深夜归家的模样——反倒是在寻找着什么。  
处于不远处的轿车里的赵灿衡手脚冰凉，虽然他和Tei不是什么人气旺到会有私生跟踪的著名演员或是偶像，但是不可否认，随着两人上了电视，节目效应逐渐提现——最明显的一点就是Tei的下班路上逐渐出现了低龄、或是偶像饭圈化的粉丝，她们不懂得保持距离，眼底的痴迷饶是无所不能的Tei也有些吃不消。  
赵灿衡眼睛紧紧盯着那三名东张西望的粉丝，能找到这里来就说明他们对Tei的私人消息了如指掌，现在寻找的怕不正是两人所在的奔驰车。而Tei和他，此时正处于相连的状态，后面的男人全然没有注意到向他们靠近的危机，自顾自舔吻上自己的耳廓。  
“镐京……等、有粉丝……”  
他压低了声音，试图阻止男人强硬的侵入，可惜事与愿违，他赵灿衡再焦心，Tei却像是没听见一般置之不理，温热的掌死死掐着他的腰，还剩小半截的性器再次顺着方才开拓的道路畅通无阻。赵灿衡半张着嘴，眼睛瞪得极大，像是对于恋人的蛮横行径不敢置信，他的脸颊被迫贴在玻璃上，粉丝的五官逐渐清晰，自己的屁股里却还含着那根硬得发烫的阴茎。  
——赵灿衡的是恐惧的。  
当年他一炮而红后又悄然消失，面对未知的未来他不害怕；父亲离世金镐京也不在身边，一人独自面对死亡的时候他不害怕；面对来自金镐京的告白，并认真点头说要交往的时候他不害怕……但是他现在害怕了。非常害怕。  
三个粉丝似乎发现了Tei的车，对视一眼遂笑开了小跑着过来，绕去车前似乎在摸索着什么。由于贴了遮阳挡，车里车外都无法相互窥视，赵灿衡只能从狭小的缝隙里看到隐隐绰绰的光影交替，从而得知那里还有人在。  
赵灿衡掐着卫衣袖口的手指用到到泛白，他的肠道因为充血和被压迫着敏感点而微微痉挛，性刺激在这种时候就像淬了毒的刀尖指着自己的心脏。他什么声音都不敢发了，连呼吸都艰难地控制着，好像只要他一喘气，车门就会打开，他和Tei的秘密恋情就会公之于众。  
这是他为之恐惧的源头。  
早些年他蛰伏于Tei的羽翼之下，知名度不高以至于工作也以经纪人为主，和Tei的相处又过于自然，久而久之他都快忘记自己也是需要遮掩的公众人物。  
“这里也要拍！”  
高度紧绷的神经让赵灿衡有了两秒的断片，等到他回过神的时候，少女的衣服面料仅一窗之隔——他呼吸一滞，以为心脏就地结束了跳动。  
可是他害怕的不是自己站在聚光灯之下，他恐惧的是Tei。  
不足五厘米的距离之外是粉丝刻意压低的笑声和热切的招呼，身后是保持着插入姿势压迫在那一处后又不再移动的男人——被夹在危险和危险之间的赵灿衡泪水就这么涌出眼眶，沾着玻璃一滴滴滚下。连抽泣都这么轻，咬着嘴唇缩紧肩膀，又好像是在坚守某个重要的岗位，守护某样珍宝。  
当跟前的少女们终于满足了私欲收拾东西全身而退后，赵灿衡紧绷的神经像是断了的弦，再没有什么可以阻止他呻吟，他低低地哭出了声，连鼻涕都粘在玻璃窗上，仿佛一朝回到了孩童时代。Tei听着他的哭声，心疼又好笑，下体却是在恋人一抽一抽的吸鼻涕的动作里变得更硬了。  
轻轻叹了口气，他伸手过去，指尖探上赵灿衡的下巴，那里胡须有些潮湿，是被泪水打湿的。Tei五指收紧扣住怀中人的下颚将其拉向自己，两根手指插进赵灿衡的嘴里拨弄那条湿软的舌头。  
“灿衡啊……我的灿衡……”  
身后男人的话就像恶魔的低语，温柔又色情，赵灿衡浑身发抖，先前的恐惧稍微褪去，此时鼓膜的刺激加上身后大开大合的操弄让他陷入了短暂的混乱。他浑身的洞都被打开了，口腔因为含着手指而无法闭合，不得吞咽的多余唾液顺着手指流下，弄得他下巴的胡须一塌糊涂，脸上还有没流干净的眼泪和鼻涕。  
Tei掐着他的腰，将身下人的全部拆吃入腹。赵灿衡的恐惧，赵灿衡的维护，赵灿衡的爱意……他像收集金币的巨龙，恶狠狠刺穿赵灿衡的身体，将其在身下颠得满心只有他金镐京一人。  
蓬松的发丝被汗水打湿有些打结，Tei前倾身体，鼻尖没入恋人后颈搭着的发丛。里面是淡淡的汗味，Tei忍了半天没忍住，下身耸动着在赵灿衡体内射精，嘴里也没闲着，叼起他发根附近的皮肤吮吸两口，留下两枚无人可知的标记。  
Tei拔出来的时候赵灿衡还没射，他捉着人小腿把人翻过身，赵灿衡的下体泛着红，硬邦邦得戳在那里，前液却是滴滴答答流下来，把整根东西染得亮晶晶的。Tei剥下赵灿衡半掉不掉的内裤，捏着棉质布料的一块一点点把内裤塞进恋人正吐出白浊的后穴。  
赵灿衡没有反抗，他双臂捂着脸，方才的惊恐还没有过去。他双腿大张躺在车后座，任由Tei动作温柔握住他的阴茎撸动。  
多年关系让Tei对如何能让赵灿衡舒服这件事颇有心得，就着滑腻的前液套弄那根东西，本就处在高潮边缘经不起折腾，拇指指腹碾过马眼，赵灿衡哭喊着，在男人手中射了出来。两次高潮让男人疲惫又浑身酸软，连喘息都带着哭腔，Tei的目光柔软了下来，他用指间沾着赵灿衡的精液，在其裸露在外的腹部涂抹开去。  
“镐京……呜、”  
“我在，灿衡，我在。”  
轻声应着恋人的低喃，赵灿衡的嘴里含着Tei的名谓，好像这样才能确认他的存在。在得到应答后赵灿衡露出一双泡在眼泪里的猫眼，棕色的眼珠在昏暗的冷光下显得格外惹人怜爱。  
他吸了吸鼻子，眼里是动荡的不安，“镐京……刚才好可怕。”  
“我好怕她们发现我们就在车里。”  
“我好怕她们发现我们是这种关系。”  
“镐京……”  
“嗯？”Tei耐心地听着，往日里低沉的嗓音此时搅入了粘腻的东西，化不开扯不断，丝丝拉拉地缠上他的心头。  
“我已经习惯了所以没关系……可是我好怕，好怕你会和我一起跌进泥潭……”  
“不会的。”  
话还没说完男人便出声打断了接下去的独白，赵灿衡有些发愣，他困惑地眨了眨眼睛，仰视着望向身上的男人。Tei面色平常，眼底却是一片幽深，他俯身靠过去，唇舌与赵灿衡相贴。  
“我不会允许那种事情的发生，不论是你还是我。”  
迟早有一天会让所有人知道，你值得一切所值得的。

赵灿衡合上眼睛和金镐京接吻，眼角挂泪却好像在这一刻，找到了足以安心下来的一隅之地。

The End  
2020/2/14


End file.
